fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Cealdon Woods
|Japanese Name = ??? |Description = A vast forest right next to ???, the Cealdon Woods consists of vast and dense woodland, open plains and many hills. Its climate is rough and unforgiving, making this a home for only the strongest of beasts. |Area Number = MHWorld Style Area |Hazards = Cold (at night), Strong wind |Small monsters = Alcervas, Aptonoth, Bobunura, Mustira, Vespoid |Big monsters = Banbaro, Eolhigur, Steaming Eolhigur, Hersir Bobunura, Ka'sengseng, Kelespris, Kvinna Mustira, Rajang, Rathalos, Rithacruca, Sasparix, Unalastria, Urarybia, |Creator = Rathalosaurus rioreurensis |Climate = Boreal, Cold |Weather = Usually cloudy sky, sometimes sunny, occasional thunder- or snowstorms |Secret Areas = ?? |UW Areas = At the coast |Shortcuts = ?? }} The are essentially a huge array of coniferes, usually rocked back and forth by strong and relentlessly cold winds. They consist of three main 'layers', the coast, the hills and the woods. Many strong and elusive monsters live here, the most well known being the Flying Wyvern Rithacruca. General Description Layout Coast A moderately sized beach, encased by rocky cliffs on both sides, the coast is usually threatened by rough sea and strong winds. Many different animals can be found eating the algae that washes ashore. The beach and coast fade into smooth hill-covered grassy plains. Plains The plains are the area where most herbivores reside should the winds at the coast be too strong. Here they are very well protected, as they can spot a predator long before it gets close to them. The ??? villagers often roam this area in search of herbs and also prey. Woodlands Largest part of the area and home to many dangerous creatures. The dense vegetation makes it hard for the light to travel to the bottom of the area, making the woodlands excellent hunting ground for several predators, including the powerful Rithacruca. Food Chain Bottom *Hersir Bobunura *Kvinna Mustira *Kelespris *Banbaro Middle *Sasparix *Unalastria *Eolhigur Top *Urarybia *Steaming Eolhigur *Rathalos *Rithacruca *Rajang *Ka'sengseng Special *??? Endemic Life |-|Terrestrial= *??? |-|Aquatic= *'Whetfish:' A fish with a dorsal fin hard enough to be used to sharpen weapons. **'Grindfish:' Subspecies of the Whetfish with jagged dorsal fins. Why exactly they developed like this is unknown, however, the scales are less useful for sharpening weapons. Maybe they can help with cutting your food... (combine the fin with any kind of edible item to temporarily multiply the item amount by 2). **'Great Whetfish:' A jumbo-sized Whetfish. Its dorsal fin surpasses even whetstones in its sharpness. *'Sushifish:' A fatty fish popular among hunters. Its scales are rich in nutrients and can restore health. **'Great Sushifish:' A jumbo-sized Sushifish. Generously plump from its bountiful supply of food. *??? |-|Airborne= *'Omenfly:' Insects that emit light from their tails. They usually glow white, but will glow red when in danger. *'Vigorwasp:' An insect that collects restorative nectar in its body, releasing it in a cloud when struck. *'Flashfly:' An insect that emits a bright flash when struck, which is brighter when in a swarm. The flash blinds monsters. *??? Music Theme Unique Items ??? Notes *Rathalos is the Apex Monster of the . **Rithacruca is the true Apex Monster, however. Category:Areas Category:Rathalosaurus rioreurensis